Matchmaking System
The Matchmaking system, or more commonly known as 'matchmaking', is a term referred to the online multiplayer and how users are ranked and battled. While it is not fully understood, their are some theories/reasonable explanations that have been put forth as to how this system may work. Ship Ranking When you go to join an online multiplayer battle, you will see a message that shows what 'level' your ship is. This can usually be defrauded and is usually incorrect, but it is a guideline nonetheless. Level 1: If your ship is level one, it means that it is weak, weakly armoured, and may have decent seed. Level 3: Many submarines will be at this level, but also destroyers and frigates here as well. Good speed, some armour/toughness, decent firepower Level 4: Battle-cruisers and light battleships will appear in this stage. Decent armour, toughness and mobility. Level 5: Light battleships and/or heavy cruisers/destroyers will be common. Aircraft carriers will begin to appear here as well. Level 6: Battleships, heavy-carriers, and medium forts will appear here. High toughness, high firepower, high speed (unless forts). VIP Level: Super battleships, super-warships, super carriers, super-forts will appear here; basically anything that is higher than level six. Hackers and extreme grinders are common opponents here. * Warning: Information with "Level 8, Level 9 and Level 10" is purely fandom. Level 8: Although there isn't actually a level eight in game, it is just term for such a ship of immense power and indestructible strength/armour/toughness. These ships will crush any ship in their path and are only countered by other super-super warships or very powerful submarines. It is still possible to use in-game parts (without hacking) to counter such ships, however it would require extreme grinding. Level 9: Again, there isn't actually level nine (but it's fun to imagine). Ships of this level would be so strong, that the only way to construct such ship would be extreme hacking. Ships would have toughness levels above 40,000. No normal, non-hacking built ship would be able to counter such ship. Level 10: Ships at this level wouldn't even be using in game parts; the only ways to reach such level are through scripted positioning, and would require some instant-death mechanism to be imposed on the opponent (ships like this actually exist!). They are near-impossible to counter and are very rare in game. How your ship is ranked The matchmaker only seems to take into account the price of the ship; for example, ships with the price of 1,300,000 are likely to be level VIP. Below is an estimation as to how each level is catergorised: Level One: <20,000? Level Three: <50,000? Level Four: <150,000? Level Five: <450,000? Level Six: <1,300,000 VIP: 1,300,000+ Why the System is terribly flawed This system *may* work if the user is just using guns on their ships, however, this usually isn’t the case. Exspensive items such as Radar, Destroyer Main Masts, Type 94 AA, Hull parts and VLS Tomahawks are all not-too-powerful things that are expensive enough to throw a player into a higher level game with a player that may have a super-warship or fort.